


A Dove’s Love ~Shiro Gon’s Backstory~

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Family, Gen, Heartwarming, Shiro-Kuro AU, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Have a heartwarming story about my favorite Gon Freecss OC I created, Shiro Gon of the KilluGon Shiro-Kuro AU. A heartwarming start to a backstory I hope to expand on.





	A Dove’s Love ~Shiro Gon’s Backstory~

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shiro Gon. After spending a year developing him, he’s quite the character. Here is the start of how he became who he becomes. I hope you come to love him too!

A Dove’s Love

~Shiro Gon’s Backstory~

 

A small boy sat on a rock underneath the broken pier, hugging his knees while staring at the open sea with stunning orange eyes. On his face was a muted frown of someone contemplating their existence. If you were to ask what he was thinking about so deeply, his answer might be, “Nothing important.” Even at the tender age of four and a half, he politely tried not to be a burden on others. That was one reason why he silently sat alone in the shadows.

Whenever a gust of salty, late autumn wind passed over him, he had to readjust the left sleeve of his white tank top. Because it was too large, the fabric tended to slip from his shoulder. Why it was always the left, he wasn’t sure. His eyes did not leave the water, however, while he continued to sit there as he did on most weekdays. After all, this child’s job as the man of the house was to escort his aunt to and from their home on the hill to the port town of Whale Island. In order to make ends meet to support a family of three, the woman worked tirelessly at the packaging warehouse.

As the sun began to set and color the cloudless sky orange, the boy heard booted footsteps on the dock above. He rose with a simple arm stretch and finally turned away from the oceanscape. With careful bare feet, the preschooler climbed up the rocks to meet his aunt.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” the orange-haired woman apologized, a bit out of breath, “we needed to finish the packaging today in order for them to be loaded on the ship tonight.”

“It couldn’t be helped,” the young boy nodded understandingly, offering her a heart-warming grin. “Thank you for your hard work, Mito.”

The woman smiled back and shifted the bag on her arm before bending down to hug her nephew. She nuzzled her cheek into his spiky white hair. “Thank you for waiting as always, Gon.”

The two looked affectionately at each other before holding hands and making the half-hour trek back home. Grandma Abe was waiting outside, sitting in her chair from the kitchen. She must have been a bit worried that they were returning home later than usual. The main part of town was becoming more populated as of late, with both good and unsavory people. Gon waved with his free hand and the elderly woman stood up to wave back.

Once they were close enough, Abe chided them lightly. “Let me know in the morning if you two plan to return home late. I’ve been out here for the past hour.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Mito gave a tired sigh as she helped bring the chair back inside the house, “they told us at lunch that we needed to finish packaging by tonight. We were all surprised.”

“Well welcome home,” the old woman said with a kind smile, noticing the bag on her granddaughter’s arm. Tomorrow was shopping day. “What you got there?”

“Fish heads so we can make soup,” Gon explained excitedly, having been curious during their travel, “not tonight, because we’re late, but for dinner tomorrow maybe.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Grandma Abe replied, running a rough hand through the preschooler’s spiky hair. It broke her heart to see that Gon was so slender and frail from his limited diet. But, given their current situation and his strong desire to not burden the two women he loved most, there was nothing they could do.

The Freecss family shared meager morning and evening meals of homegrown vegetables, seafood scraps, and bread from the single bakery in town. Dairy and eggs were too expensive to have more than once a week. Meat was imported from the continents, so, unless it was a holiday, it was never even considered.

A few months after Gon’s fourth birthday, things had become even more dire. While working at the bar, Grandma Abe had slipped and sprained her ankle. Visiting the local doctor to get a splint and painkillers had taken a chunk out of their budget. The following month of rest for the old woman drained their small monetary reserves. That was when Gon had taken it upon himself to stop eating lunch. Instead of spending the days in town wandering around until it was time to take Mito home, he began conserving his energy by sitting in one spot the whole time. It used to be in front of the packaging warehouse, but because of his malnourished appearence, he kept attracting worried glances from townspeople and tourists alike. That’s why the rocks under the broken pier on the edge of the docks was the best place.

“Go wipe your feet and wash your hands, Gon,” Mito instructed as she removed her dusty boots in the entryway. “Then do some studying before dinner. It’ll be ready in about half an hour.”

“Got it,” the young boy responded, running down the hall and up the stairs to do his usual evening routine. After cleaning himself up, he went into his room to stare at the tattered schoolbook from at least fifteen years ago. Along with the upstairs bedroom, it had been one of his father’s belongings. Like the text, Gon had also been left and forgotten on Whale Island by that man. He didn’t hold any resentment though, understanding that caring for a child was difficult. It was an extra mouth to feed that couldn’t go to work.

Half an hour later, Aunt Mito called Gon down for dinner. Grandma Abe was already seated at the table, her usual pot of tea next to her. Luckily it was Tuesday, so she didn’t need to rush down the hill to open the bar for the night. Without being told, Gon set the table for the three of them as Mito set out the food and poured two glasses of water. Taking their seats, they said a quick “thank you for the meal” before the young woman dished out the vegetable stir fry and bread rolls.

“Looks like Mr. Guette gave us a baker’s dozen yesterday~” Mito said enthusiastically, revealing four pieces of baked goods in the bread basket underneath a pink cloth.

“You worked extra hard today, so you should take two, Mito,” Gon countered quickly, taking a single roll and leaving three in the basket. He knew what was coming though.

“Now Gon, you need to eat more in order to grow up big and strong,” Abe scolded, taking two. One she dropped onto her plate and the other she poked into her great-grandchild’s pale cheek.

“Thank you, Grandma,” Gon gave up immediately, taking the bread graciously. He put it next to his plate, planning to save it for later that night. Then they ate their food, making sure to leave nothing so washing the plates could be a simple wipe with a damp towel.

“Since tomorrow is bath night,” Mito said as the meal came to a close, “let’s do a little studying together before you go to bed.”

“Then I’ll read you a story,” Grandma Abe added, finishing her tea. She chuckled when the orange eyes lit up in delight.

“But it’s already late,” the younger woman pointed out the kitchen window at the darkness outside.

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” came a dismissive wave of a wrinkly hand. “Look how happy he is.”

“Alright, but it’ll be back to me tomorrow. We’re in the middle of _The Prince and the Pauper_.”

“Of course,” Gon and Abe replied in unison. They gazed at each other before all three members of the Freecss family filled the kitchen with cheerful laughter.

The boy studied with Aunt Mito for twenty minutes. Quite bright and a quick learner, he was able to answer most of the questions she posed about the pages of the textbook he had looked at earlier. After they finished, Gon removed his shirt and shorts and got under the blankets of his bed. In his small hand was his second bread roll, which he wanted to enjoy while listening to the soothing speech of his grandmother’s soft storytelling.

Grandma Abe knocked before she entered the room, an old picturebook in her arms. Since he had waited an extra two hours for Mito to finish her work today, the old woman had chosen Gon’s favorite.

“You look like you’re ready to sleep,” Abe teased, ruffling the head of white hair.

“No, I’m ready to listen to a story,” the boy corrected smartly, a wide grin on his face. He loved this book and the pictures that came with it. It was a good way to end a good day.

“Right, right, and I’m ready to read it to you,” his grandmother laughed, taking a seat on the rug next to the low bed and flipping to the first page. “ _Once upon a time…_ ”

Gon munched on his bread while he listened to the story. It was a little dry since it had been uncovered, but he didn’t care. The preschooler’s mind had been transfered into the fairytale. In the story, the characters weren’t hungry, they weren’t tired, and they weren’t poor. Closing his eyes, Gon imagined living in a world with adventure, magic, and caves full of treasure. If he had all that gold and jewels, he’d be able to do his part to support the family he loved...

Before Grandma Abe had finished reading, Gon was fast asleep. She continued until the end, knowing it was bad practice to leave a story like this unfinished. Closing the book, she picked up the half-eaten roll from where it had fallen out of her great-grandson’s grasp. In the morning, she’d return it with a little cheese inside.

Leaning over, the old woman kissed Gon’s cheek with a soft, “Goodnight, Gon, we love you”. In his slumber, the boy shifted, lips curling into a content smile. With a small chuckle, Grandma Abe got up slowly, turned off the lights, and left the bedroom. This was daily life for the young Shiro Gon until something changed a few months later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snippet of an origin story for Shiro Gon, the white-haired and orange-eyed Gon of my Shiro-Kuro KilluGon AU. He’s quite smart, even from this young age, but it might be because Mito and Abe treat him like a miniature adult. 
> 
> Let me know how this look into Shiro Gon’s childhood made you feel by writing a review or giving it Kudos. Do the same if you want me to continue and show you how this precious boy turned into an absolute slut.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
